


The morning after

by Kaladina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Sane Voldemort, but there is no real plot though, just me being me and using ideas I've already seen elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladina/pseuds/Kaladina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Drabble.<br/>Getting smashed isn't always a good idea - especially if one ends up waking up in a stranger's bed.</p>
<p>>>That's gotten an update, yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:  
> Harry Potter and all other characters belong to JK Rowling.

**The morning after...  
**

When Harry woke up, he felt a strange tingling down his spine and his whole body was sore. His head was pounding, his throat drier than the desert and the light was entirely too bright. Who the hell had thought, that party was a good idea again? Ah yes. Malfoy. Well, that cleared up things quite a bit. He remembered now having agreed to come by when the blonde had asked him a few days ago.

A soft snort coming from his back, yanked Harry out of his thoughts. Oh god, had he really… Apparently yes. Oh bugger! That had definitely not been his aim when he had decided to attend the party. The punch had to have been spiked. And even though he had suspected as much he’d had more than his fill. But getting buggered hadn’t been his intention. Far from it.

Carefully so as not to disturb the other, Harry turned around to face the person he’d just had sex with. Brilliant sex, when his state of soreness said anything to that. Silky black hair, an aristocratic face and a very well-toned torso greeted him. Wait, was that… no, that couldn’t be. But it was. Tom fucking Riddle. Also known as Lord Voldemort. Also known as the prick who had killed his parents and tried to do his best in making his life a living hell. The reason his godfather was dead and the land in a state of war. How the hell did that happen? Or better – why was he still living?

“Having problems with thinking so early in the morning?” The man hadn’t even opened his eyes as he asked Harry sarcastically. His voice barely more than a smooth whisper that sent shivers down Harry’s spine.

“Huh?”

“Eloquent as always Potter. Now shut up and get back to sleep. It’s far too early to even contemplate getting up.”

And he was right. Of course he was right, he was the bloody Dark Lord, for god’s sake. As soon as Harry lay back down, an arm sneaked around his waist and pulled him firmly against a muscular chest. _Sleep._ And sleep he did in the strong hold of the Dark Lord’s arms. The how, when and why it came to this situation could wait for a few more hours.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry woke the second time, it was toward soft kisses pressed on his neck and a body on top of his. As he opened his eyes though, the light still was far too bright for the pounding in his head. Quickly he closed them again. He felt now the weight sliding down from him and to his side. Then there were fingers on his lips, gently prying them open. The rim of a glass pressed against his mouth as a vile tasting potion slid on his tongue. Softly the fingers now massaged his throat, probably to aid his swallowing of the potion. The effect was immediate as his head cleared and he could open his eyes now without cringing.

“Better, no?”

Harry nodded. “Loads.”

Clear blue eyes regarded him warmly. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“From the party?”

“No, from school” Riddle rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Yes, of course from the party, you dolt.”

“Hm. I recall having some fun playing truth or dare with some of those who didn’t want to dance. But I can’t remember seeing you there?” Harry said inquiringly.

“That’s because I wasn’t. I only arrived around two o’clock in the morning in order to discuss some left over business with Lucius. After that was taken care of I decided to stay the night and joined the crowd downstairs for a drink or two. Somewhere along the line you came over to me moaning about how unfair the world is and that you really don’t want to fight any more. To which I replied that I was changing my approach of revolutionising the wizarding world slowly but surely to a less violent and more political one. Reason thereof is that I’d have to be a fool if I didn’t see that I was losing the war. We then talked some more and I may or may not have assaulted you after you teased me with the most obvious of innuendos.

“Anyway you did not seem to object and as I suggested we move to a bedroom, you practically jumped the idea. And that’s how we ended up here” Riddle finished his tale and pressed a chaste kiss on Harry’s lips.

“So you don’t want to kill anymore? Not even your worst enemy?” Harry asked. He was confused as hell.

“Oh no, nothing so drastic. I still want to kick Dumbledore’s ass, don’t worry. And the Dark Arts will always be a favourite of mine. However, dark does not equal evil – just as light doesn’t equal good. Have you ever thought about how much damage a simple _Wingardium Leviosa_ might do? Or that both the imperius curse as well as the killing curse have a practical side besides the obvious? It really is all about intent, it’s silly to try and label magic” he sighed.

Looking at it from this side, Harry had to say that Riddle’s got a point. The imperius curse let people do things they wouldn’t be able to do in their own mind and this could be put to very good use. And well the killing curse… That was a bit more difficult. Of course, it could be used to put down sick animals, which couldn0t be cured anymore – or, though this was very controversial – for euthanasia, medically assisted suicide.

A _Wingardium Leviosa_ had the power to kill – just levitate the person or a heavy object high enough and let it fall. The object then had basically the same effect as a muggle catapult.

“What about the muggleborns and the muggles?”

“I’ve come to the conclusion that it is silly to discriminate those of a lesser ancestry, after all I myself am partly descended from the ungifted. Whoever is blessed by magic, even if they can only see it but not use, is somehow special. I was pretty much one of the worst hypocrites as I denounced those people, although it is true that not everyone can have as much power as I do.

“For the muggles it is different. I have lived through the 2nd World War, I experienced the bombing of London through muggle weapons first hand and I know how much destruction they can bring upon us. Witches and Wizards believe themselves above the muggles, believe muggles are weak and easily overpowered. This is not the case. At the moment there are almost 6 billion muggles on earth and the number is rising steadily. In contrast to that we are almost nothing. Therefore, it is of the utmost importance that our world, our existence is kept secret. Muggles are not accepting of the unknown, of the unbelievable and incomprehensible. They would lock us up for experiments in order to study our magic and when they realise just what we are capable of doing, kill us. Because we would pose a threat to them.

“Now the problem I have with muggleborns doesn’t lie with themselves. It lies therein that many of them decide after their education, to quit the wizarding world. It lies therein that their muggle families all know of magic. That’s how word will spread of something supernatural. Not everybody will keep quiet forever. Someone is bound to expose us and the Ministry won’t always be able to cover everything up.

“What I want, is a complete separation of both worlds. I want wizarding children as early as possible in our community, to teach them our culture. I want that people have to decide where they want to live and if they choose the muggle world, they have to give up their magic. They would have their wands snapped and their cores sealed. Only that way can we evolve. Only that way can we ensure our continued survival and existence.”

Slowly Harry began to understand. And to be, completely honest, if he thought about it, he felt the same. He nodded. “Okay”

“Okay? I explain to you the biggest part of my plans and you say okay? No resistance or counter arguments as to how immoral I’m being?” Riddle said teasingly. Harry licked his lips (why the hell got they always this dry?) and shook his head. He truly saw where the man came from with his arguments. And it was hard, no pun intended, to think more when there was a warm, sculpted body atop of him, pressing him into the mattress.

A body that now shifted and rubbed perfectly along his morning wood. He moaned at the heavenly feeling even as he could see an amused grin spreading across Riddles face. Not for long though as the man then suddenly swooped down and took him into his mouth all at once.

After that no coherent thought could form in Harry’s mind as his body was thoroughly being worshipped. More discussions could definitely wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now this is definitely finished - I won't make a multi chapter out of it.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed and hopefully there aren't too many mistakes on my part, if you see them please point them out.  
> Comments are always nice... And I like to chat so ask anything you want, I'll answer...

**Author's Note:**

> So... there are probably already a lot of these out there but I just had to write something - even if it wasn't that creative.  
> For now this will stay a one-shot but maybe I will add something more at a later time.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it. Constructive criticism is always appreciated as are all other kinds of reviews.  
> Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes - English still isn't my mother tongue as much as I would like it.


End file.
